Speak No Evil
by Andi-Lynne
Summary: Set during Bad Girls. Buffy and Faith find that there's more between them than just a slayer bond, but pride and people get in the way. May become 'R' rated.
1. Prologue

Speak No Evil  
  
Pairing: B/F  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Summary: Set during season 3, during 'Bad Girls'. What should have happened. Buffy's POV.  
  
Rating: For now? PG-13.   
  
A/N: Thought I'd try a different pairing. Seriously, if you're someone who likes my other stuff, try this out. F/F slash, but still. You can't say that Buffy and Faith don't have chemistry. R/R, please!  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
It's all about how high you can go before you fall. How happy you can be before tragedy hits. And tragedy's a big ol' locomotive, so you better get your kicks fast.  
  
We're dancing. She's so smooth, so graceful, yet so full of lust that it burns to look at her. She's a fireball of energy waiting to be released, waiting to release ME.   
  
She takes my hand and lifts it above our heads, and she starts moving closer to me.  
  
Boys be damned.   
  
She wants me. I can feel it. I want her too, but I'm not sure I'm ready. UST has its better moments, and this is certainly one of them. There's danger here, not knowing how far we can push the envelope.  
  
She slowly draws her hand back down and flutters it across my skin. So hot, not like Him. He's always cold to the touch. . . But this girl is drawing a fire out of me that no one else, not even He himself, has.  
  
Her hands smooth up under my blouse, running them up, just beneath my bra. She skims her fingers across my upper stomach and throws her head back, letting the pulsing music overtake her.  
  
My own hands are not idle. They're in her hair, pulling her back to me, running down her arms, to the hem of her skirt. . . No. Now's not the time for that.  
  
She wraps her arm around my waist and draws me in even closer. Her lips are on my neck, gently carressing, flowing upwords towards my ear.  
  
I shudder, though not from fear. From excitement. This girl standing before me is making me feel things that I've felt for no other girl in my life. It's unnerving.  
  
It's just as her lips brush mine that I sense him. I look over and see him staring at us, shell-shocked, in the corner. I untangle myself from the girl in front of me and start to move over to him, but he's gone before I can get there.  
  
I take the fire-starter's hand in mine and we go out the door.  
  
TBC. . .  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: So, this is my very first slash fic. Kind of a short chapter, but this was really just a prologue. I can do longer chapters. Please, tell me what you think. Lots of love,  
  
Andi 


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1   
  
A/N: Wow! I didn't think I'd get any reviews on this story since it's an f/f slash, but since I did, I'd really like to thank Brin Londo5 and Silverstardust for reviewing. You rock! Lots of love,  
  
Andi  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
If I run the whole way to Angel's mansion, I might actually get there before he does anything rash.   
  
"B, wait up!"   
  
She swings me around to face her and takes my head in her hands.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
My mind's spinning. "He saw, he saw, he saw us, together, and, and-"  
  
"B, hush. It's OK. . . What happened back there? We. . ."  
  
"We did something that shouldn't have happened. We, we, this is wrong."  
  
I have to find him. . .  
  
"I felt something back there, and I KNOW you did, too. So what's so wrong about it?"  
  
She pulls me closer to her and presses her lips to mine, demanding to be let into my body and soul.  
  
"OK. I felt something, especially right there. . . But you've got to give me time. This isn't exactly normal, here!"  
  
I'm frantic, I need to find Angel, I need, I need time to think.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Alright?  
  
"Alright?"  
  
"Yah. I'll give you time to 'think'. You come and see me when you feel that you can trust me. OK?"  
  
"OK."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Run, run, run, as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm the slayer-non-man-person.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
I turn around. Willow's calling out to me from the sidewalk.  
  
"Giles just asked me to come get you. Xander's getting Angel, it seems that Giles wants to see him, too."  
  
"Where at?"  
  
"The highschool. C'mon, I'll walk with you."  
  
I go over to her and we start walking.  
  
"So where've you been? The chem teacher was pretty ticked-off."  
  
"Out. There were some. . . Vamps we had to take care of."  
  
"Oh." She looks hurt.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She tries to blow it off as nothing, but I can see through her.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"It's just. . . Well, you're always hanging around Faith, and it's like, I don't even exist anyomore! It's not fair."  
  
I shake my head. "Willow, you're my BEST friend! No one could ever replace you, and I'm sorry if you feel that way. It's just, there's been some confusing stuff going on, and it mainly revolves around Faith. And me. Us. . ."  
  
We're at the library doors, and I can sense that Angel is already inside. God, I really don't want a big confrontation in front of all these people. . .  
  
"Buffy, good, you're here. I wanted to talk to you about Balthazor. Where's Faith?" Oh. Wesley.  
  
"She's. . . Busy."  
  
*Snort*  
  
Everyone looks over to Angel, who looks majorly pissed off.  
  
"I'll bet she's busy."  
  
"Angel, this isn't the time-"  
  
"No. I guess it's not. So when is the time? When I find you in bed with her?"  
  
Everyone looks back over to me, and Giles, who just came out of his office, starts cleaning his glasses furiously.  
  
I shake my head slowly in rage. "You're wrong."  
  
He looks up at me in disgust.   
  
"You were feeling each other up on the dance floor! What am I supposed to think?"  
  
I blow. "You're not supposed to think anything!" I scream. "This isn't your life, it's MINE!"  
  
"And I'm just the man who's in love with you."  
  
TBC. . .  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: OK, so, much angst will come. I've just never seen anyone do a season 3 B/F story that is all about the 'coming out' of Buffy. I think that there's a lot of stuff that can be worked off of that, especially with Angel involved. And still in love with Buffy. So, plz review! Lots of love,  
  
Andi 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: FF.net is evil, not letting anyone update like that. Evil, evil, evil. . . But not you. You all are the sweetest for all the reviews. You rock! Changing to 3rd person here. . . Lots of love,  
  
Andi  
  
PS: I feel happy. I'm writing sappy, slashy implied sex. Oh, yeah, I'm happy. (Though I do feel wussy for the 'just IMPLIED' part. . .)  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Willow turned towards Buffy with a contemplative look upon her face. Buffy bit her lip and ran out of the library.  
  
Everyone turned towards Angel.  
  
"What was that all about?" Xander asked.  
  
Angel turned to Xander with an angry look. "I don't really think it's any of your concern."   
  
He then turned and walked out the opposite way that Buffy had.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
Buffy knocked on the paint-chipped door, silently wishing for a better world, with no violence or hate or dirty motels with paint-chipped doors.   
  
"B? Whatchya doing here?"   
  
Faith looked genuinely confused, but her face softened when she looked at Buffy's own confused face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Tears slowly seeped out of Buffy's eyes as Faith opened the door wider and let her inside.  
  
They stood about 2 feet apart from each other, Buffy silently crying and Faith not knowing what to do.  
  
The blonde's crying slowed, and she looked up at Faith and smiled tentatively.  
  
"He saw," she said with a morbid chuckle. "He saw us together, and God knows he couldn't have waited until we WEREN'T in front of all my friends to make a scene. . . He just made it seem so horrible, like it was a sin to want you with me. Like he and I were the perfec-"  
  
"You want me with you?" Faith cut in.  
  
Buffy chewed on her bottom lip a little and sighed. "I don't know. I might, it's just. . . Yah. I guess I do."  
  
At that Faith smiled and held out her hands, which Buffy took. She drew the blonde slayer towards her and smirked.   
  
"Then we'll find a way to keep it that way."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Buffy lay stretched out on her bare stomach on Faith's bed as the other girl languidly kissed down her spine, then back up to her neck, stopping along the way at her shoulders. The brunette then lay down next to Buffy, mirroring her position, and played with the blonde's hair.  
  
"Ya know, I never thought I'd see the day when Faith was actually sweet."  
  
Faith smirked. "Well I never thought I'd see the day when Buffy Summers gave it up to a girl."  
  
To that, Buffy closed her eyes and smiled. "Guess we've both been rightly surprised, then."  
  
Buffy's hand travelled over Faith's back, down her arms, and through her hair.  
  
"Pretty hair. Shiny."  
  
Faith laughed. Buffy decided that it was a good sound, and that she wanted more of it. She flipped Faith on her back and straddled her, and then ensued to tickle her mercilessly.   
  
"No! Ahh! Stop, Buffy, *giggle* God, stop!"  
  
Buffy smirked. "You really want me to?"  
  
Faith didn't answer. She instead drew Buffy back down into another forceful kiss.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Should we be worried? I mean, we have no idea where Buffy is, we don't know what Angel's going to do-- and the look on his face personally scared the heebie-jeebies outta me-- and we don't know what that whole fight was about. I think we should be worried."  
  
Giles looked over at the rambling red-head and shook his head. Sometimes he didn't know how he ever got involved with these silly children. It seemed that when it came to personal matters, they couldn't understand it if they were looking right at it. He thought it in a loving way, though.  
  
"I'm sure they're all fine, Willow, but if it would calm your nerves, we could go track down Faith and ask her if she knows anything." Giles was personally smarter than this; he practically knew where Buffy had gone, but it might help Willow and Xander to understand everything better if they saw the two slayers together. He did wish to respect his slayer's privacy, but her friends were worried, and she would have to come clean eventually. Sooner would be easier for her.  
  
"That's a good idea. I'll ju-just take Xander with me, and we'll go find Faith. Faith'll help us find Buffy, and then Buffy and I'll talk, and then all will be good. I hope. . ."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Buffy looked up from the writhing slayer beneath her when she heard the knock on the door. Faith growned at the loss, and pushed Buffy's head back down.  
  
"J-just a m-minute, ohh!" she called.  
  
30 seconds later a resounding shriek could be heard outside the doors, and Willow looked over at Xander worriedly.  
  
The door opened slightly to a sheet-wrapped blonde still looking back towards the bed with a smirk on her face as she spoke, "Faith is currently indesposed, but if you-"  
  
"Buffy?!"  
  
Buffy looked up to see Willow and Xander staring at her with gaping mouths and wide eyes.   
  
"Shit."  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: OK, my first slashy, very vague semi-smut. Tell me whatchya think! Lots of love,  
  
Andi 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: I am * so * sorry that I haven't gotten this out sooner. Believe me, I would have. But RL, building a website (If anyone has tips on iframes, page layouts, direct linking, and putting images on the page, please help! I'm in desperate need. . .), and having hardly any time on my hands has gotten to me. Oh! The website URL is: . It's a very big WIP, so don't judge just yet.  
  
Also, I just read a * really * great book, and it's given me inspiration for this story. So expect more updates sometime after next Saturday. I'm going on vacay from this Thursday until then.  
  
Oh, and the POV ranges a lot throughout this story. Sorry if it's confusing, I just try to write what I feel will be the best viewpoint at that time. I'll tell you which POV it is before the chapter starts, so you won't be confused. This is Buffy's POV.  
  
Lots of love, Andi  
  
....................................  
  
Everything kind of crashed down on me at just * that * moment. That this would affect more people than just myself. That I didn't, no matter how hard everyone tried to convince me, have full control over my life.  
  
But for some reason, I wasn't that upset.  
  
If people couldn't accept me for whom I was, they could just go to hell. I was through living up to everyone else's damn expectations.  
  
And then I looked in Willow's eyes, at her shock, hurt, betrayal, and all of my confidence plummeted. I couldn't just leave her there, she had enough insecurities about our friendship as it was.  
  
Xander was just looking back and forth from me to Faith, trying to figure out what was going on. God, that boy could be so dense sometimes.  
  
"Willow? I c-can explain. I mean, not tha-Umm. . . Can you wait a minute?"  
  
I closed the door. Looked over at Faith and nodded to our clothes on the floor. She sighed and stood up to put them on.  
  
She was fully comfortable in her nudity, and I can't say I minded. Faith was beautiful. . . Still is. I could spend an eternity just watching her move, even if she was covered from head to toe in Eskimo gear.  
  
I slipped my pants and shirt back on, and when I was sure that Faith was also dressed, I opened the door back up and ushered Willow and Xander inside.  
  
Willow took one look at the bed and decided it was best to sit in the chair, but Xander, oblivious as always, sat down on the un-made bed without a thought.  
  
"Buffy, what's going on?" Willow asked cautiously.  
  
I looked over at Faith and sighed. It was going to come out sooner or later, anyways. Why not now? Wasn't I ready? Didn't I care a lot about Faith? So many questions, none of which I had answers to at the moment. Well, none that I was ready to handle. . .  
  
I bit my lip and Faith nodded her head. Now or never.  
  
"I'm with Faith."  
  
Xander looked at Faith and me. "We can see that. But exactly going on here?"  
  
Faith snorted. "No, you idiot. She means that she's * with * me. I'm * with * her. As in, a couple? Get it?"  
  
Xander's face now took on an aghast look as he jumped up from the bed, and Willow ducked her head in shyness, then looked back up at me.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Then she pulled Xander out of the room with her as they left.  
  
...................................  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
I was sitting on the floor across from Willow in her room.  
  
"I didn't know until today."  
  
Willow nodded. "What's it like?"  
  
I cocked my head. "What do you mean?"  
  
She smiled. "What's it like to be, you know, a-a lesbian?"  
  
I smiled back. "I don't think it's about being something, having a label. It's about being with who you care about, who you-"  
  
"Love?" She asked.  
  
I frowned slightly and thought to myself again. Did I love Faith?  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that she makes me feel something I've never felt before, not even with Angel. I don't know what it is, or why. . . It just * is *."  
  
Willow pulled me into a hug. "I'm sure when the time comes, you'll figure it out."  
  
I smiled. "I love you, Willow. I mean, not in * that * way, because, you know, a sister-ly way. And, and, incest is * not * of the good, and, shutting up now. . ."  
  
Willow laughed, and I soon joined in. "I love you too, Buffy."  
  
....................................  
  
I looked up at the large mansion and grimaced. Carpe Diem, my ass. What ever happened to running and hiding until the end of the world?  
  
I suddenly noticed that I had reached the door, and knocked quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear me.  
  
The door swung open and he glared at me quietly.  
  
Damn that vampiric hearing.  
  
...................................  
  
TBC. . .  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far, you've all made my day. Lots of love, Andi 


End file.
